3 sentimientos, una vida
by Martha-Esther
Summary: es un conjunto de tres drabbles, esta historia participa en el reto de la comunidad sakuriana, 3 sentimientos... espero les guste y gracias por leer
1. ODIO

-¿Que estoy haciendo? –pensaba mientras estaba en frente de la puerta de su casa.

No sabía porque le hacía caso a un completo desconocido, ni siquiera entendía como era que había llegado hasta ahí, todo había pasado muy rápido unos minutos atrás estaba junto a su amiga pero en cuanto había recibido ese mensaje había salido rumbo a su casa.

- Es mejor que me vaya—dijo dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí, ¿Cómo podía llegar a desconfiar de esa manera de su esposo? Pero ese mensaje era el límite de su paciencia y su alma realmente se sentía atormentada.

"Tu marido te engaña, compruébalo por ti misma, el está ahora en tu casa con su amante." ¿Cómo había sido capaz de creer tal tontería? Ese mensaje lo decía todo, pero ella confiaba en su esposo, pero antes de llegar a su auto algo le hizo darse media vuelta y regresar de nuevo a la puerta de su casa.

En el momento en que estuvo por ingresar la llave se percato que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y que además estaba muy levemente abierta, estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía tal vez sería un ladrón pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos comenzó a escuchar pasos y sonidos que provenían de adentro, cogiendo el poco valor que tenia ingreso a su casa.

Todo parecía normal pero los sonidos que provenían del segundo piso no eran normales, comenzó a subir las escaleras sintiendo un mal presentimiento al que decidió no prestarle importancia, habían ruidos fuertes que provenían de una de las habitaciones específicamente de su recamara comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación cuando pudo darse cuenta que esos ruidos no eran más que gemidos.

Sintió su corazón comprimirse dolorosamente e ignorando sus ganas de salir corriendo se dirigió a su alcoba donde se encontraría con una escena que marcaria su vida para siempre. Un hombre de cabello color chocolate besaba y acariciaba a una mujer de largos cabellos negros al parecer ninguno se percato de su presencia, pero en ese momento su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

- ¿Shaoran? –pregunto ignorando que la respuesta era más que obvia.

Ambos amantes se separaron bruscamente para encontrar frente a ellos a unos ojos verdes que los miraban cristalizados llenos de dolor, pero sobre todo frustración.

- Sakura… no… no es lo que parece princesa… yo…

- ¡CALLATE!

- Princesa… por favor –el hombre trato de ponerse en pie y acercarse a su esposa.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE! –Esas palabras estaban llenas de odio y rencor – Me voy de aquí, con mi hija.

- Sakura… por favor…

- ¡TE **ODIO** SHAORAN LI! ¡TE **ODIO!** Y SABES ALGO MAS ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! –dichas estas palabras Sakura salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo pero con un pensamiento firme en su cabeza –_Te __**odio**__ Shaoran, por no volverás a saber nada mas de nosotras._

**Palabras: 485**


	2. PASION

- Shaoran…

- ¿Sakura? –pregunto al escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba

- Hola Shaoran –Sakura se encontraba a diez pasos de el con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sakura… por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo –intento acercarse a ella, pero al dar el primer paso ella se alejaba mucho mas – ¡NO! ¡SAKURA NO TE VAYAS! –comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pero por más que corriera Sakura se alejaba mucho mas de él.

– ¡NO! –Shaoran se encontraba sentando sobre su cama, un sudor cubría su rostro en el que se reflejaba dolor y tristeza –Sakura… –sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, siempre era el mismo sueño desde hace tres meses.

Tres meses en el que se había encontrado completamente solo y sin ánimos de nada, con su partida se llevo la vida de él y sus ganas de vivir; aun recordaba el primer día que la conoció y como se enamoro perdidamente de aquella chica de hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaba inocencia, alegría y amor, siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo en cada momento, pero desde que se convirtió en su esposa era el hombre más feliz del mundo pero por una estupidez había perdido su felicidad.

Extrañaba estar con ella, escuchar su risa, sus ojos que irradiaban vitalidad y alegría. Solo ella sabia ponerle ese ingrediente principal a su vida llamado amor, extrañaba su piel blanca, estrechar su cuerpo entres sus brazos y saber que era solo suya, extrañaba la **pasión** que ella le transmitía a través de sus besos y caricias pero sobre todo que esa **pasión** que emanaba de su cuerpo una **pasión** que solo ella lograría despertar en el ya que para él no había otra más que ella, irónico la verdad ya que por una estupidez la había perdido.

- Ring, Ring –el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Alo…

- Shaoran… tengo noticias de Sakura.

- ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está bien?

- Conformate con saber que está bien y con personas que la quieren –respondió cortante la amatista – y para que no te preocupes ella está en Tomoeda, así que no la busques mas por favor.

- Mañana mismo estoy en Tomoeda… gracias Tomoyo –Shaoran colgó el teléfono antes de que la amatista dijera alguna negativa–Por fin… te encontré princesa –una leve sonrisa se le formo en los labios – obtendré tu perdón y volverás conmigo… -dijo en un susurro pero no por eso dejo de sentirse mucho más seguro de poder lograr que su amada esposa regrese con él y le brinde su alegría, comprensión, amor y **pasión**.

**PALABRAS: 442**


	3. GRATITUD

Había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con Shaoran informándole donde estaba Sakura, era una incertidumbre no saber qué era lo que planeaba hacer, porque si de algo estaba segura es que ese hombre que alguna vez llego a considerar un amigo y una persona importante en su vida era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir su objetivo y su objetivo en estos momentos era una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes al igual que una pequeña niña de mismos rasgos que su mejor amiga.

- ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? –se lamentaba mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa de una cafetería de centro

- Tomoyo, lo hiciste porque tu quieres a Sakura, y querías asegurarte de que el ya no la siguiera buscando…

- Pero Yukito, ¡¿que acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?! –respondió sin dejar de terminar a un hombre de cabellos grises.

- Claro que me doy cuenta y por eso mismo te lo digo, por ahora solo te queda estar tranquila recuerda que Sakura no está sola te tiene a ti y a todos nosotros para cuidarla…

- Esta bien, disculpame por lo de hace un momento pero es que perdí el control

- No te preocupes, por el momento yo me voy al hospital tengo muchos paciente así que ya sabes que hacer… todo saldrá bien –dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y le dedico una sonrisa sincera

- Gracias Yukito –respondió la amatista con otra sonrisa.

Después de que Yukito se haya ido no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el destino de su amiga, ella sentía que la había traicionado al llamar a escondidas a Shaoran pero no sabía que mas hacer. Quería ayudar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, gracias a Sakura ella era una mujer feliz con dos hijos hermosos y con un esposo maravilloso, y muy aparte de ser su mejor amiga era su cuñada. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, la **gratitud **que sentía hacia ella era muy grande, una **gratitud** tan grande que le no le alcanzaría la vida entera para poder expresársela y por esa **gratitud** no se podía permitir verla sufrir así como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- _Lo siento… Shaoran _–pensaba mientras tomaba un último sorbo de su café –_pero no te acercaras a Sakura mientras yo viva._

**PALABRAS: 398**


End file.
